


Taking Care of Bucky

by EternalSunshine00



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Communication, Diapers, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSunshine00/pseuds/EternalSunshine00
Summary: Tony and Steve are dating, but Bucky might need them, too. Just in a different way.An NSAP platonic Bucky, Tony, Steve fic. Very little hurt, just a lot of fluff.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Going to add more chapters to this if anyone wants, but I wrote one NSAP fic and people actually liked it, so if you like this, let me know and I'll write more. Let me know if there's other Marvel NSAP couples you want to see too and I'll write them if my muse likes it. I wrote this on my phone over the course of like three days so sorry if the format is wonky. Also this isn't Beta'd so if you see errors let me know.

Tony and Bucky had gotten a lot closer since Tony had started dating Steve, so he wasn't surprised when he came up to his floor after a long day at work and Bucky was sitting on his couch.

The younger man looked anxious and exhausted and he seemed to be chewing on the side of one of his thumbs.

"Hey Bucky, whats going on?"

The man startled, standing up and removing his thumb from his mouth wiping it on his pants quickly, "I- uh, I just wanted to be around someone and Steve isn't back from his mission yet so I came up to see you but you weren't here either so I just sat on the couch and- yeah,"

"Oh," Tony said. "How long have you been up here?"

Bucky looked down where he was twisting his hands together, " I don't know I stopped counting the time."

"FRIDAY?"

"Sgt. Barnes has been on the couch for the past 8 hours."

Tony frowned, "I assume you haven't eaten today then."

FRIDAY chimed in "Sgt. Barnes hasn't eaten in 56 hours."

Tony's eyes widened.

"Is she always like this?" Bucky said. 

Tony laughed, "yes, she constantly rats me out to Steve and Rhodey. Speaking of, I haven't eaten today either. Let's go get something together, what do you say Buck?" Tony patted Bucky on the back.

"Um, okay," Bucky said. 

"Have I introduced you to Burger King yet?" Bucky shook his head.

Tony grinned, "perfect."

Two nights later Steve and Tony were laying in bed, Tony's head on Steve's chest.   
Tony looked up and remembered something, "you know it would have been good if you had let me know I needed to take care of Barnes while you were gone."

"What do you mean? Is he alright?"

"Steve, he hadn't eaten since before you left for your mission, or slept, or bathed."

Steve's face dropped, "I didn't realize."

"Does he not usually have problems taking care of himself?"

"I mean, while he was under HYDRA someone was always, well I don't want to say taking care of him, but he never had to because someone was always doing things for him."

Tony hummed, "makes sense. God, I hate that for him."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow and see if I can help him or maybe get him to a therapist if I can't. For now let's just go to sleep, babe," Steve kissed Tony's forehead and fell asleep.

The next time Steve went out of town on a mission, Tony was awoken by a knock on his bedroom door.

"Hmm, FRIDAY, lights ten percent. Who is it?" he called out.

"It's just me, I couldn't sleep and Steve told me to come to him when I couldn't sleep, but he's not here," Tony heard Bucky's voice behind the door. 

"Oh well, come on in," Tony replied. Bucky opened the door and walked in, Tony patted a spot next to him on the bed. "Have a seat, Buck."

Bucky gingerly sat down next to him, "okay," he didn't look very comfortable and only sat on the edge so he could leave quickly. 

"You wanna talk about it or what? What would help you?"

"Um Steve usually makes me warm milk or just sits with me until I fall asleep. Sometimes he tells me stories about when we were younger," Bucky trailed off still looking nervous and wouldn't make eye contact with Tony. 

Tony climbed out of the bed, "okay Bucky baby, let's go get you some milk." 

Bucky blushed at the nickname, "okay," he got out of the bed too and followed Tony to the kitchen.

"You can just have a seat and I'll make the milk for you," Tony said getting a cup out of the cabinet.

Bucky took a seat on a stool at the bar, "thank you," he mumbled. 

Tony set to work heat the milk up for Bucky and put a little vanilla, honey, and cinnamon in and mixed it up. 

"This is what Jarvis used to make me at night, if you don't like it I can make you plain milk."

Bucky's head snapped up, "The robot made you milk?"

Tony laughed while passing the milk to Bucky, "uh no, JARVIS was named after my caretaker Jarvis from when I was a child."

"I didn't know that," Bucky took a sip of his warm milk and smiled, "this is really good, Tony, thank you." 

Tony sat down next to him, "not a problem, Buckaroo. Now, you wanna finish that up in here or shall we head to the bed."

Bucky looked at the milk, "I think I should finish it in here. I can head down to my room by myself after, it's alright."

Tony looked confused for a second and then straightened up, "oh, okay. That's alright, too. I don't know why I thought you'd want to sleep with me, that was silly." 

"You'd let me sleep in your bed?" Bucky sounded hopeful. 

"Well of course." Tony said like it was obvious. 

Bucky finished his drink, "I think I want to try that," he tucked his head away from Tony. 

Tony smiled and grabbed the now empty cup taking it to the sink, it would get taken care of in the morning, right now he had a super soldier who needed to be taken care. 

He walked back over to Bucky and asked, "can I take your hand, Buck?" 

Bucky turned his head back towards him and tilted his head to the side in confusion but held his arm out anyway. Tony gently took his hand and pulled him to his feet guiding him back into the bedroom.

Tony released his hand when they reached the bed and laid down on one side, pulling the sheets back and patting the other side for Bucky to join him.

Bucky climbed into the bed and laid stiffly on his back. Tony frowned looking at him, "are you comfortable?"

"Yes," Bucky replied gruffly. 

"Alright then, want me to keep the light on?" Tony asked.

"Please." 

Tony rolled over onto his side toward Bucky and smiled, the super soldier yawned very loudly and looked embarrassed, "mm, sleepy." 

"Good, close your eyes and go to sleep, Bucky baby. Goodnight."

Tony fell back to sleep shortly after Bucky. 

For the second time that night, Tony was abruptly awoken, this time by a hand shaking his shoulder. Thinking something was wrong with Bucky he immediately jolted awake just to make eye contact with a frowning Steve Rogers looking down at him. 

"Welcome back, love," Tony mumbled. 

Steve's eyes flicked over to Bucky where he is fast asleep with one hand pulled up to his mouth. "He have a bad night?"

"Couldn't sleep so I made him some milk and invited him to the bed. I can get up if you want to lay down, I don't want to wake him up." 

Steve shook his head, "no it's alright, I'm not tired. I'm just gonna go clean up myself and the penthouse a little, maybe fix some breakfast. Sleep well," Steve bent down and kissed Tony's forehead, then rose before flicking his eyes between the two men in the bed and cautiously bending to kiss Bucky on the head as well. 

Bucky rubbed his face with the hand that had been in his mouth and then flung his arm out where it landed across Tony. Tony looked up at Steve who just smiled and then cuddled more into Bucky and went to sleep.

When Tony woke up to the sound of muffled crying he knew he needed to just mark this night off as a terrible night for getting any sleep whatsoever. He turned over and saw that Bucky was sat up with his head in his hands and tears pouring down his face. 

Tony put his hand down to push hims of into a sitting position as well and his hand hit a wet spot. Oh. "Bucky, you alright? Did you have an accident?"

Bucky started crying harder. "It's okay if you did, we just need to get you cleaned up now okay?"

When Bucky still didn't respond he said, "do you want me to go get Steve?"

He snapped up then shaking his head, "no, please, no. Don't want him to see."

Tony shushed him gently, "it's okay, I won't get him, but you need to come with me to the bathroom so you can clean off." Tony got up from the bed and after a second Bucky did too.

"Go on into there, I'm just going to grab you a change of clothes." 

Tony watched Bucky walk into the bathroom and not close the door. He grabbed a pair of Steve's sweatpants and a t-shirt as Bucky was definitely closer to his size than Tony's and took them into the bathroom where Bucky was just standing in the middle of the floor. 

Tony sat the clean clothes on the sink. "Do you need help to undress?" Tony asked while he walked around Bucky and started the shower. Bucky shook his head no. "Do you need help in the shower?" Bucky hesitated a second but once again shook his head. "Alrighty, if you change your mind just yell for me." 

With that Tony walked out of the room to let Bucky undress and shower at his own pace. He stripped the bed down and threw the sheets in the floor momentarily. 

Tony then stepped out of the bedroom and saw Steve at the stove making breakfast. 

When Steve saw him approaching he smiled, "good morning, baby, I was just about to come get you two. Where's Buck?"

Tony frowned and hesitated but decided to tell Steve, " he's in the shower, he had an accident."

"In the bed?" Tony nodded, "bring me the sheets and I'll take care of them when I'm done with breakfast. When he gets out bring him to the table. We'll eat and have a talk."

After Tony had checked on Bucky and given the sheets to Steve to wash, he managed to coax Bucky out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Bucky's cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment the moment he saw Steve, but Steve kept a casual smile on his face and kept his distance hoping Bucky would relax. 

Tony took Bucky's hand and led him over to sit down despite his mumblings of "I know where the table is."

Bucky kept his head down once he was sitting at the table refusing to make eye contact with either man. Tony decided to leave him alone and picked up a casual conversation with Steve about the mission he had just returned from. Meanwhile, Steve began setting the table with pancakes, eggs, and bacon for each of them. Of course there was decidedly less food on Tony's plate than the others. 

When Bucky's plate was sat down in front of him, Tony leaned over and said, "eat up, Buck." 

Bucky looked at the plate with sadness and made no move to pick up a fork. 

"Bucky? You alright?" Steve asked. 

The other two watched as Bucky reached out with a shaking hand, picked up the fork, and scooped up some eggs; just for them to fall into his lap before making it to his mouth. The super soldier burst out in tears, "I can't, I can't do it!" He shouted through the tears. 

Tony leaned over to comfort him, "shh, it's alright, it's alright. One of us can help you eat. Isn't that right, Stevie?"

Tony pointedly made eye contact with the man across the table whose jaw had dropped at the outburst. Steve cleared his throat, "yes, of course. You just let us know who."

Bucky wiped his eyes with his flesh hand and sniffled, "um, Tony. Is-is that alright?"

Steve smiled, "that's just fine, honey. He's a fantastic helper."

Tony picked up some eggs with Bucky's fork and gently guided them into his mouth. Bucky chewed them and swallowed before holding his mouth open for the next bite. The other two men had to suppress giggles at how cute it was, lest Bucky get the idea they were laughing at him. 

They continued breakfast like that, Tony feeding Bucky but taking breaks in between to feed himself. Steve got up at one point and returned with a cup of milk that had a straw. Tony felt certain they hadn't owned that before but didn't question it. 

Bucky looked up Steve when he sat down the milk, then lowered his eyes and whispered, "thank you."

Steve smiled wide and fluffed Bucky's hair, "anytime, buddy." He sat back down across the table and looked at the two, "I hate to be the one to do this, but I think we need to have a talk."

At this, Bucky, who had just started to look comfortable looked like he wanted to sprint out if the room. 

Tony grabbed gently onto his arm, "shh, no, this isn't a bad talk, baby. We just want to make sure what we're doing is okay with you and make sure you have what you need."

Bucky looked up at him with huge eyes, "what do you mean?"

"Well, I am sure you haven't, but have either of you heard of non-sexual age play or age regression?" 

Both men shook their heads at Tony. 

"I thought as much, so basically, there are two types of headspaces, the little or regressor and the caregiver. Bucky here is what we would call a little. You go into a younger mindset, find it harder to do things like feeding yourself, bathing, etcetera."

Bucky looked at Tony, "but why? What's wrong with me?" 

"Nothing is wrong with you, Bucky baby. It's typically a response to trauma or a coping mechanism your body does naturally."

Steve jumped in, "so what you and have been doing, helping him get to sleep, reminding him to eat, that's the caregiver part?"

"Exactly!" Tony exclaimed. "As I said, this type of relationship is non-sexual and it can be completely platonic if that is what everyone wants. We just need to figure out what everyone's boundaries are. Personally I would love for us to get a bigger bed and have Bucky join us." 

"As much as I would love to move in with you both, I think it's best I keep my own space, too."

"Perfect! We're already communicating. So we get a bigger bed, Buck can come up when he wants. Steve? How do you feel about this?"

Steve looked at the other two, "I would love that, I'm already used to living with Buck and even sharing a bed."

"Okay, and Bucky, how did you feel about us feeding you?"

"Good, it made me feel safe. Just like sleeping in the bed with you last night. It makes me feel warm and safe."

"Wonderful, and speaking of sleeping in the bed. Diapers? Is that something you think you would need? Have you been having a problem with incontinence?"

Bucky blushed but didn't answer. 

Steve jumped in, "that's something we had already talked about actually, I've helped him clean up a few times recently and I told him if it happened again we would need to talk about diapers."

"I don't want them! I'm a big boy!" Bucky shouted all of a sudden; it caused the other two men to snap their heads toward him. 

"I know you're a big boy, Bucky, but sometimes big boys need a little protection at night, too, okay? What if we just buy a couple and we try only wearing them when you're in bed with us, hmm?"

Bucky sniffled, "I guess that's okay," he pouted. 

"Good, thank you. If you don't use them or you feel uncomfortable after a week we'll stop. I just don't want us to have to be cleaning up and crying all the time, yeah?" Steve said. 

"Alright, now that all that yucky stuff is out of the way, we can move on to the hopefully more fun stuff. What kind of things do you think would make you feel more warm and safe? Stuffed animals, cozy PJs, sippy cups." Tony changed the conversation. 

Bucky looked down at his hands with a blush, "I actually have a teddy bear already I sleep with."

"Clint and Nat gave him a Cap Bear as a joke when he moved in, but he liked it. It's adorable," Steve explained. 

Tony smiled, "well, I might have to get you more. Like an Iron Man bear." 

Bucky giggled, "you don't have to do that." 

"I just wanna spoil my Bucky baby. Also, are you okay with the nicknames? I know I kinda just started calling you 'Bucky baby.'"

"I love it," Bucky smiled. 

"Good," Tony said, returning the smile, "you can call us something too if you would like."

"Um, I think just Tony and Stevie."

"Okay. What else? Sippy cups, toys, baths?" 

"I don't really know, can we just try some stuff and see?" 

"Of course we can, baby. That alright with you, Stevie? You've been rather quiet." 

"That's fine, I just don't know enough about this to have a lot of input. But I'm okay with everything we've talked about so far. I do have some Captain America pajamas you might like too, Buck. They have shields on the pants and the top has a cartoon Cap."

"That sounds adorable. So how about we meet back up here tonight and we have dinner, bath time, and then bedtime. Sound good with everyone?"

Bucky nodded then said, "but I don't want someone to have to sleep on the couch." 

Tony laughed, " you think I can't get a bed here by tonight?" 

Steve laughed too, "fair enough. You have to go to work, Tony?" 

"Yeah I have some meetings to do, I'll probably be back around 7 if you want to meet up then." 

Steve looked at Bucky, "that okay with you?"

Bucky nodded, "I don't really have anything to do today, so whatever is fine."

"You wanna go down to the gym for a while?" Steve asked. 

"Sure, I'll meet you up here in a half hour." 

And with that, Bucky went back to his floor leaving the other two at the table. Tony got up and sat next to Steve. 

"I think this is a great idea for all of us," Steve said laying his head on Tony's shoulder. 

"I agree, love, I do have to get to work though. You good to clean up here?"

Steve moved his head and stood up, "of course, babe, I've got it. You go get dressed," he said, pushing Tony off his chair. 

Tony laughed and disappeared into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is excited for their first playdate night!

"Bucky! Pay attention, man," Steve yelled after the third time he accidentally flung Bucky across the room while they were sparring. 

Bucky stood up and walked back to Steve, "sorry, my head's just not in it right now."

"You worried about tonight?"

Bucky frowned and paced the floor, "not so much worried. Anxious maybe? I'm looking forward to it, but I'm afraid I'll mess everything up."

Steve put his arm around Bucky's shoulders, "wanna know a secret?" Bucky looked up. "I'm afraid I'll mess everything up, too. But that's why Tony has been so insistant about communication. You let us know if anything feels bad and we'll do the same."

Bucky let out a breath, "okay. But what if I can't get into the headspace Tony was talking about?"

"If that happens, we'll ditch whatever I'm sure Tony has planned with the bath and dinner and we'll eat junk food on the couch while we watch a movie, okay buddy?"

Bucky nodded with a small smile on his face, "okay. Now let's see what I can do when I'm not distracted!"

Steve looked at him in confusion and Bucky took the opportunity to flip Steve onto his back and pin him to the floor. He grinned, "looks like I win."

Everyone could tell Tony was not paying during his last meeting of the day (it was already 6:45 and he wanted to get up to Steve and Bucky) mostly because he didn't bother trying to hide it. He sat with his legs crossed, up on the table, and his phone blatantly in front of his face. 

What everyone else didn't know is what he was doing on his phone. Tony had several tabs pulled up and was thumbing between them. He had just purchased a new bed to be delivered while he was at work and for a team to build it and take the old one. He was also having toys of varying age ranges, sippy cups as well as cups with attached straws and bottles, and a few other small things delivered to the penthouse. 

"Tony!" Tony whipped his head up at Pepper's voice, "would you care to weigh in on this month's numbers?" 

No, no I would not. Tony thought to himself. He shuffled the papers in front of him, "are they looking good?"

Pepper stuttered, "w-well, yes, but."

"Then meeting adjourned," Tony announced with a very large grin on his face. He stood up and waltzed out of the room leaving a table of shocked faces behind him, including Pepper who was trying to regain control of the meeting and get back on track. 

Tony turned the hall and stepped into the elevator, leaning against the wall and letting out a deep sigh. "FRIDAY?"

"Yes, sir, here as always."

"Are Buck and Stevie upstairs yet?"

"Yes, they are. They are currently watching a movie on the couch."

"Wonderful. Take me up, please FRI."

The elevator began moving up, Tony started thinking about how wonderful it was to work in the same building as he lived. Reminded him of a meme Steve showed him the other day that said 'What's something that's trashy if you're poor and classy if you're rich' and Steve then proceeded to point out everything about Tony's life that applied, including living where he worked. Whatever, still a perk. 

The doors opened up and just as FRIDAY had said, Bucky and Steve were cuddling on the couch watching a movie. "Rocky?"

"It's pronounced 'Bucky,'" Bucky replied without even looking up.

Steve let out a very small laugh, "welcome home, lovely. How was your day?"

"Same old, same old." Tony walked across the room, flopping down into a chair and loosening his tie. "Did you guys have fun down at the gym?"

"Yeah, I beat the shit outta him!" Bucky said a little too exited. 

"Language," Steve chastised, nestling Bucky a little more under his arm. 

Tony's eyes widened a little at this exchange, the first hint that Bucky was on his way towards a younger headspace. "Why don't we watch something else guys?" Tony suggested.

"Sure, whatever you want, Tones," Steve replied handing the remote over his way. 

"You know you don't need to use the remote, right?" Tony said, taking the remote anyway and putting on a Warner Bros. Saturday morning cartoon collection. He figured that had enough of a variety that Bucky and Steve both could find something they enjoyed. 

Tony stood up, "I'm just going to go grab something, be right back."

"Does this 'something' have anything to do with the 15 bags laying across our new bed?" Steve looked up with one eyebrow raised.

"Mayyybe," he said, stretching out the 'y,' "that's for me to know and for you to find out."

Tony ran off to their bedroom in excitement. He immediately saw all of the bags Steve was talking about and the new, extra wide bed. 

In the first bag he opened was the sampling of cups he had purchased, he took out one of each and set them aside.

The second bag was full of bath toys and bubble bath. He took them all to the bathroom and set the bubble baths all out on the counter, he figuered they'd let Bucky choose what scent he preferred. The toys he sat just on the floor next to the tub, Steve can find somewhere to put them later, he though with a smirk. He's the spoiler, Steve can be the cleaner. 

Tony returned to bedroom, he opened a bag with diapers, powder, and wipes. He debated putting this bag under the sink or somewhere in the bedroom. Probably would be easier to access in the bedroom, especially if they were going to change Bucky, however, they may not be doing this often so it may be better to keep them in the bathroom. Bathroom it is for now then.

He found a hidden object in that bag too while he was emptying it out. Tony stuffed the small item in his pocket for later. 

The rest of the bags were all filled with the toys he bought. He collected them all and the cups he had sat aside and brought them out to the couch. 

"Oh, Tony, I think you went a bit overboard. I don't deserve all of this," Bucky said when he saw all of the bags in Tony's arms. 

"Okay, first of all, you deserve all of this and more. Second of all, I assume half of this I will be donating, I'm not sure what type of toys you'll want to play with and I wanted a little sample so you could try them all out." Really, Tony wanted to us the toys to gauge Bucky's headspace, but he wasn't going to tell him that. 

Tony splayed several of the toys out on the floor so they could all three get a look. Among the assortment were a coloring book and crayons, a toy train set, soft blocks, legos, and a large amount of stuffed animals, including an Iron Man Bear. 

Tony sat down in the floor and patted the spot next to him, "come join me Bucky bear."

Bucky sat on his knees next to Tony and looked between him and the toys hesitantly. 

"It's alright. Do you see anything you like?" 

Bucky reached out and snatched up the Iron Man bear. 

Tony laughed, " yeah? You like the bear?"

Bucky hugged the bear close to his chest and nodded, "mhm." He bit his lip and looked up at Steve. 

Steve had leaned forward, elbows on his knees, "you want something, Buck?"

"Would you get my 'Merica Bear? Please!" Bucky lisped. 

Tony had to suppress a squeal, that lisp, so cute!

"Of course, little buddy," Steve said, standing up and ruffling Bucky's hair. "I'll be right back."

Tony and Bucky sat in the floor and watched as Steve got in the elevator. Tony turned to the younger man, "you thirsty, cutie?"

Bucky's face screwed up as he thought, "a little." 

"I'll get you a drink and you can just sip on it then, okay?" Bucky nodded. "Now which of these cups which you prefer to drink out of."

Tony watched Bucky's eyes go over all three options offered to him. He didn't seem to interested in the cup with a straw. His eyes went over the sippy cup to the bottle and hesitated there for a while, just as Tony went to ask if he wanted the bottle, Bucky pointed to the sippy cup. 

"You're sure this one, Buck? You don't want the bottle?" 

Bucky chewed on his bottom lip for a second before shaking his head no and pointing again to the sippy cup. 

"Okay, baby. Milk or juice?"

"Milk, please!" 

Tony smiled, "you have such good manners, don't you?" 

The younger blushed, "thank you, sir."

Tony chuckled, "you don't have to call me sir, Buck. Now why don't you play with some of these toys and I'll be back with your milk in just a minute." 

Tony took all three cups in to the kitchen and cleaned them, placing the two he wasn't using in an unused cabinet. He poured Bucky's milk and headed back. 

Upon his return he saw Steve and Bucky sitting in the floor together. Steve was coloring in a picture in the coloring book and Bucky was watching wide eyed while cuddling with his two bears. 

"You like watching Stevie draw?" Tony asked, sitting down and handing the sippy cup to Bucky. 

Bucky nodded, "mhm, he's real good at it, too," he replied, taking a long suck out of the sippy cup. 

"I know, I keep telling him that," Tony knocked his shoulder against Steve's with a laugh. "Alright! What do we all want for dinner?"

"Pizza!" Bucky shouted immediately. 

Steve and Tony both laughed at the outburst. 

"I would prefer something a bit healthier for a growing boy, but maybe as a treat just this once. What do you say, Steve?"

"You know how I feel about pizza, Tony."

"Just another thing Brooklyn got right," they all three recited at the same time and burst out laughing. 

"Okay, okay. Let me place an order. How many you thinking?" 

"Probably three, and then an order of bread sticks from that one place I like!" 

"Ha, okay. Any special requests from you, Bucky baby?"

"Um, whatever you want is fine, sir," Bucky replied. 

Tony leaned over to Bucky, "now what did I tell you about calling me sir?" He asked in a jokey tone.

"That I don't have to?" Bucky asked. 

"Precisely! Just call me Tony or something, ya make me feel old."

Tony got up then to find his phone and place the pizza order. Two cheese and one pepperoni, all New York style of course, and Steve's bread sticks. He got two orders of the bread sticks, because yeah they were good bread sticks and he wanted some, too. 

When he returned to Steve and Bucky, it seemed Bucky had finally been convinced he could play with the toys. The bears had been propped up against the foot of the couch and he was rolling a wooden train set along the floor, occasionally looking up at the cartoons playing on the TV, currently Scooby Doo was on. 

Tony sat down on the couch behind the other two, watching Bucky play.

Steve tried to jump in every once in a while and story build: the train was running late or 'oh no, what happened to the caboose?' But Bucky seemed perfectly content just rolling the train along the floor occasionally bumping it into things, particularly Steve's legs. 

It was then that Tony noticed the empty sippy cup laying on the other side of Steve. 

"Hey, Bucky? I see you drank all of your milk."

Bucky looked up and nodded, "mhm."

"Do you need to use the potty?" 

Bucky squirmed for a second and made a face deep in thought, "no, I'm okay."

"Well you just let one of us know when you have to go, okay?" 

"Mm, okay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be dinner time! Hope you like it :) This chapter is a tad shorter than the first, I think each chapter is going to be around 2-3,000. It will just depend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited chapter 3 on 3/10, wanted to make it a little longer. Originally ended on a cliffhanger. Steve has some little tendencies too, it's just the way my muse went, oops!

"Sir?" FRIDAY's voice rang out through the room. "The pizza is here, shall I send someone up with it?"

Tony stood up from the couch, "no, no, tell the delivery man I'll be down shortly. Thank you FRI."

He ruffled Bucky's hair as he walked past, "be right back, baby boy," and blew a kiss to Steve. 

The trip downstairs was quick and he tipped the delivery man liberally in cash for making him wait for Tony to come downstairs. Normally he would have had them come upstairs but due to Bucky's state he figured it would be better for all for him to just make the trip down here. 

Tony stepped back into the elevator and snuck out one of Steve's bread sticks. Like he said, they are damn good bread sticks. 

Once back on his floor he took the pizza and sticks and left them on the dining room table. 

"Okay boys," he clapped his hands together, "let's put away the toys and go eat."

"Eat here?" Bucky asked. 

Tony turned off the TV, "hmm? No baby, we're gonna eat properly in the dining room."

Bucky pouted, "okay," and with Steve started putting away his trains. 

"Thank you, baby." 

Steve put away the coloring book and crayons he had been using and put Bucky's bears on the couch for now. 

"You want me to carry you, Buck?"

Bucky puts him arms up towards Steve, "yes, please!"

Steve put his hands under Bucky's arms and lifted him up, settling him on his hip, "alright, come on Tony, I'm not carrying you."

Tony laughed, "oh, man, aren't you lucky, Buck?" He lightly tickled Bucky's sides. 

Steve sat Bucky down in a seat at the table before taking his own next to him.

Bucky squirmed around in the seat, "want juice, please."

Steve patted Bucky's shoulder, "stop squirming, baby. Tony? Do you think they make high chairs big enough for our Bucky?"

Tony grabbed a kiddie plate with a dinosaur face on it for Bucky and filled him a new sippy cup with watered down orange juice. For Steve and himself he got two paper plates, why do more dishes than necessary. 

"I'm sure someone does. What do you want to drink, Stevie?"

"Just a glass of water, please." 

"Juice!" Bucky yelled from the dining room. 

Tony laughed, "yes, Bucky baby, I got you juice."

Tony carried in the stack of plates and the sippy cup, leaving them on the table before returning to the kitchen to grab two cups of water.

Steve had already set to work on plating food. He gave the sippy cup to Bucky who was suckling happily at the top. He set the kiddie plate in front of Bucky and put three pieces of pizza on top of it and two bread sticks. 

"Let me know when you're ready for more, baby."

Bucky nodded and shoved half a breadstick in his mouth.

For Tony, Steve only placed two pieces of pizza and a breadstick onto a paper plate. He resisted just taking a whole box of pizza for himself and instead started off with two pieces and a whole box of breadsticks. 

Tony came back with waters, setting one in front of Steve and taking a seat at the table. He took the plate from Steve, "thanks babe," he leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

Bucky looked at Steve and tapped his own cheek "kiss kiss?" 

Steve laughed, "of course, baby." He leaned down and kissed Bucky's cheek in the same manner Tony had done to him. 

Tony ate his plate quickly, then picked at the remaining breadsticks while casually talking with Steve and Bucky while they continued eating. He noticed Bucky had tomato sauce all over his lower face. Tony stood up and went to the kitchen for a soap and water covered cloth. 

"Hey Bucky baby, I'm gonna wipe your face, okay?" He figured that after years of people doing things to Bucky that he didn't want, it was best to tell him what he was going to do before he did it. 

Bucky nodded and Tony wiped all of the grime off of his face. Bucky grimaced as face was pulled around with the cloth. 

"Okay, all done!" Tony said, "definitely going to need a bath tonight." 

"You wanna go ahead and start the bath while I clean up in here?" Steve asked. 

"Sure," Tony said, "Buck, you wanna come with me or stay with Steve until he's done?" 

For a few moments, Buck sat in deep thought, "with you, please!"

"Okay Bucky baby, I can't carry you like Steve can though, so you'll have to hold my hand."

He helped Bucky stand up from his seat and held his hand as they walked to the bathroom.

"You wanna pick out some toys to use in the tub? There's some bath crayons in there that I bet Stevie will love."

He showed Bucky to where he had put all of the toys and let him look through while he started the bath trying to get the temperature just right. Tony picked up the different scents of bubble bath he had gotten as well. 

"What scent of bubbles do you want, Buck?" He picked up the bottles to examine the labels and then opened them and put them under Bucky's nose to smell them, "lemon lavender, sweet almond, sweet orange vanilla, green apple."

Bucky smelled each one and then looked up at Tony, "I like the lavender one, is that okay?" 

"Of course, baby!" Tony poured two capfulls of the lemon lavender bubble bath into the tub. He turned around to see Bucky holding a couple of the bath toys.

"What do you have here?"

Bucky laid the toys down in between them and pointed to two little rubber ducks, "ducky!" 

Tony laughed, "yeah! Good job!" He went to the rest of the toys, "what about some boats, too? And here's the crayons." He pulled out a boat that would move around the tub on its own and the pack of crayons you could use on and wash off the tub walls. 

"Okay!" 

"Do you need to go potty before you get in the tub?" Tony asked. 

Bucky looked down, "yeah a little." 

Tony nodded, "okay. You want me to leave so you can go or you think you'll need some help." 

Bucky chewed on his lip, "can you help me onto the potty, then leave?" 

"Of course, baby!" Tony helped Bucky remove his pants and sit onto the toilet and then left the bathroom. While in the bedroom, he put together pajamas for Bucky and grabbed a cute hooded towel he had found that had bear ears. 

"All done!" Bucky yelled out from the bathroom. Tony went back in and helped him off of the toilet. He removed Bucky's shirt and sat helped him down into the tub. 

"Knock, knock. How are we doing in here?" Steve's head peeked into the bathroom. He then walked in, "oh man! Bath crayons!" 

He grabbed the crayons off the bathroom floor and opened them. 

Tony whispered to Bucky, "told you he would like them."

Bucky giggled, "duckies!" 

"Oh, right!" Tony scooped up the ducks and boats and dropped them into the tub with Bucky.

Steve sat on the edge of the tub with his new crayons and started drawing on the wall. 

Bucky picked up his ducks and dunked them under the water repeatedly. 

Tony laughed and took the boat, he pulled on the string at the front and placed it back in the tub watching as this propellor on the back spun and the boat shot across the water. 

Bucky clapped his hands together and giggled, "again!"

Tony turned to Steve who was deep in thought drawing, "you're sure being quiet over there. What are you drawing?" 

Steve blushed and looked over at Tony, "um, it's us." Tony saw that the drawing was indeed of the three of them, though a rather colorful almost childish drawing. 

Tony thought for a second, "it looks great honey. It can't possibly be comfy sitting on the edge like that to draw though, why don't you get in the tub with Buck?"

Steve stood up and set the crayons down on the edge of the tub. "Are you sure? Bucky would that be okay with you?"

Bucky nodded, "mhm. Stevie get in the tub, too!" 

"Well, okay then." Steve continued blushing and stepped away from the tub, Tony turned away and went back to playing with the boat with Bucky to give Steve a little privacy. They'd seen each other nude before of course, but this seemed different for Steve. 

Steve took his pants and shirt off but once he was just in his boxers he hesitated again. He looked over and Tony and Bucky, they both looked so happy playing together and those bubbles did look fun. 

In one quick motion, Steve shed his boxers. Then he walked over to the tub and quickly sat down in next Bucky, letting the bubbles cover him. 

Bucky splashed Steve with the water and bubbles and giggled. Steve splashed him back. 

"Okay boys, break it up," Tony said, "weren't you gonna finish your drawing for me, Stevie?"

"Hmm, oh yeah!" Steve said and picked up the black bath crayons to finish Tony's hair. 

"You ready to get clean, Buckaroo?" Tony asked, picking up lavender scented shampoo. 

Bucky dunked his head under the water before popping back up facing away from Tony. "Yep!"

Tony poured the shampoo into his hand and started sudsing up Bucky's hair. He grabbed a cup off the sink and poured water over his head to clean off the soap and then repeated with the conditioner. 

"Bucky! Look at my drawing! Do you like it?" Steve pulled at Bucky's arm to get his attention to look at the cartoon-y Bucky he's added to the drawing, complete with Bucky's favorite red shirt. 

Bucky smiled and clapped his hands together, "red!" He cheered. 

Tony rubbed Bucky down with a soapy washcloth and then turned to his boyfriend. "Steve, do you need your hair washed, too?"  
.  
Steve blushed again, that was becomimg an almost constant state for him, "um, no I think I'll just shower in the morning, Tony, thank you."

Tony nodded, "alright then, I think it's time to get out before it gets cold then, don't you boys?" He grabbed the hooded towel for Bucky and Steve's normal towel.

He helped Bucky stand up and then wrapped the towel around him, pulling up the hood over his long, wet hair and ruffling it before kissing his forehead. "Here Stevie," Tony put his hand out for Steve to grab onto as he stood up out of the tub and then on instinct wrapped him up in his towel as well and kissed his forehead, Steve's blushed only deepened at this behavior. 

"Why don't you go ahead and get changed for bed, Steve and I'll help Bucky out in here." 

Steve left, thankful for the out to go sit in his own embarrassment. Tony turned to Bucky when Steve was out of the room, "do you want me to diaper you for the night or do you want to do it yourself?" 

Bucky thought about it for a moment before pointing at Tony, "you, please." 

"Okay baby, but we'll have to do it in the bedroom, okay?" He said, and crossed to the tub and pulled the drain, Steve or him could get the toys in the morning when they showered. He then collected the supplies he needed: powder, diapers, Bucky's change of clothes. 

He grabbed ahold of Bucky's hand with the one that wasn't full and led him into the bedroom where Steve was sitting on the bed in his pajamas. 

Tony bent down to Bucky's ear to whisper, "hey, what do you say you go give Steve a big hug?" 

Bucky's face lit up and he ran over and hugged Steve so hard he fell backwards onto the bed laughing.

Much better, Tony thought. He laid the supplies out on the bed and then tickled the back of Bucky's knee. "Alright, lay down for me, baby boy."

Bucky flopped back onto the bed. Tony moved the blanket out of the way and unfolded the diaper. He lifted Bucky's legs out of the way and saw Bucky look over at Steve anxiously and Steve returning the look. He put Bucky's ankles back down quickly, "hey Stevie, why don't you go get the bears off of the couch for us?

Once Steve was out of the room, Tony quickly finished powdering and diapering Bucky and got him into his pajamas, well Steve's technically, complete with a cartoon Cap and and shields on the pants. Tony patted his diapered bottom as Bucky crawled over and laid down on the other side of the bed. 

Tony picked up the discarded towels and threw them in the hamper. When he came back to the bed, he saw Bucky's thumb in his mouth. He remembered the item he had stuck in his pocket earlier.

Bucky was surprised for Tony to take his thumb away from his mouth, but it was replaced quickly by a small object that he sucked on testily. A pacifier! He smiled around it and sucked harder. 

Tony laughed, "glad you like it."

Steve came back to the room then, carrying the two bears and a sippy cup, "got a drink for Buck too."

"Thank you, Stevie," Tony smiled.

Bucky reached his hands out at Steve, clenching and unclenching his fists quickly. Steve handed over the bears first and Bucky squeezed them to his chest. Steve climbed into the bed next to Bucky and Tony was glad to see there was still plenty of room. 

Bucky turned onto his side and Steve followed, spooning him and holding the sippy cup for him. 

Tony finally climbed into the bed, snuggling up behind Steve and throwing an arm over his shoulder. He kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "love you Stevie," then said louder, "love ya Bucky baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise I didn't forget about this fic. Little shorter of a chapter again.


End file.
